Torbalan Invasion Arc
Torbalan Invasion Arc is the second story arc of Arc Two from Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. This arc primary focuses on Torbalan, a demon whom Tigrevurmud Vorn and Olga Tamm during their battle of Fort Lux, is attempting to kill the Brune Hero and the Vanadis, which causing Tigre gone missing from the shipwreck. This arc also figures Alexandra Alshavin's final comeback as a Vanadis to prevent Torbalan from invading Legnica's Port Lippner in Olsina Seas. Tragically, this battle would also marked her last as illness finally catches up with her again and eventually, after her final battle, she succumbed to her illness and passed away. Chronology 'Torbalan's Naval Ambush' Four days have passed since their departure from Colchester, the ship which Tigre and his group going abroad is sailing within Asvarre Seas for Zhcted. In the cabin, everyone is speechless over the turns of event in the the civil war in Asvarre, especially after Tallard became the kingdom's new monarch. Whilst leaving the report writing to Sofy, Tigre further asks the Light Vanadis about her opinion towards the new king. Sofy replies that although she did not interacted with Tallard physically, she suspects the new king could be a bigger threat to Zhcted due to his hunger for victory despite his credibility in warfare, much to Tigre's speechless concern. Before he going to take his nap, Tigre begins to wonder if he can make a comparison between himself and Tallard while hoping the new king would not be his next enemy. Putting his warfare tactics and skills aside, Tigre's major concerns about Tallard was his ambitions that beyond the king even after the civil war. This would foreshadowing their ill rivalry in the near future, but Tigre rather hoped he would not to face Tallard in battle. Light Novel Volume 10 Tigre vs Torbalan Again Tigre's Disappearance Torbalan's Next Target: Port Lippner 'The Three Vanadises Meeting in Legnica' 'Fire Vanadis's Last Battle' 'Elen's Melancholy and Depression' In Leitmeritz, Elen is sulking for five days after hearing Tigre's disappearance and her unusual behavior concerned by everyone including Lim and Titta. Lim, who also worries about Elen, convinces everyone to consider Elen's condition while ensuring that she would be that Elen's sulking would be over soon. The following day, Elen immediately rides her horse for Legnica while hoping that she would be reaching to Port Lipper just in time. 'Lebus's Reactions' 'Sasha's Encounter with Torbalan' 'Tigre's Miraculous Survival' 'Battle of Olsina Sea: Sasha's Last Battle' Legnica-Lebus Sasha's Sacrifice 'Sasha's Passing' Tranquility Return to Lippner With the pirates are defeated and scattered, peace and tranquility seemly return Port Lippner but the residents are worrying more about Sasha's critical condition. Fire Vanadis's Last Wish ---TBA--- Rest in Peace ---TBA--- Notable Event *Battle of Olsina Sea Story Impact *Torbalan's reappearance played a vital role in this arc where his epic battle against Sasha and Liza in the Olsina Seas change almost everyone's life, even for the Vanadises who didn't participated the battle. His death would eventually causing Sasha's passing and reaches to Drekavac and his fellow demons, though all demons are largely ignore his demise.It was indicated that because of his failure to retrieve both Tigre and the Black Bow despite his success in almost drowning him, the demons cares little about their comrades life. Light Novel Volume 8 Chapter 3Light Novel Volume 9 Chapter 5 *Tigre's disappearance in Asvarre Seas give horrific effect to the entire continent, from Brune and Zhcted's citizen to even his rivals. Not only it saddened the witnesses, it also causing suffering for those who views Tigre's as their important figures in their lives. **While blaming herself Tigre's disappearance, Olga returns to Brest for the first time since her two-years of absence. **Sofy would investigate the demons as via her personal library about the demons since her encounter with Torbalan, which also indirectly leading to her another investigation: the lore of the Lord Marksman which are relevant to the demons. **Elen's vulnerability is shown as she became so depressed over Tigre's missing that she has been sulking for five days and drinking her wine in mid-day. *Sasha's past is revealed and foreshadowed in this arc. According to her mother, who was in her sickbed at that time, all women in Sasha's family inherited a rare blood disease that shorten their lifespan before they even reach their ages of 30's, so she urges Sasha to marry a man and establish her family before her demise .Light Novel Volume 7 Chapter 4 Inevitably, not even her fortitude helps Sasha to reverse her fate like her family members before her. *Sasha's death brings a significant chains of events in this arc. Not only Zhcted losing one of its veteran heroes, it also affects anyone who knew her, especially Elen and Liza who both shared their bonds (or rivalry for Liza's case) with the former Fire Vanadis, **Until Bargren chooses its new owner Light Novel Volume 11 Chapter 4 as Sasha's new successor, Legnica was the only Zhcted's territory without a Vanadis. **By far before her passing, Sasha was the first and only Vanadis to slay the demon despite her crippling condition. *** Her last battle also contributes some Vanadises (except Valentina) to investigate the demonsAmong all who confronts the demons, only Elen, Sofy and Liza would attempt to investigate the demons whereabouts in different circumstances: Sofy began her investigation moments after Torbalan attack the ship in Asvarre Seas, while Elen and Liza attempted to find any information regarding the demons after their encounter with Baba Yaga. Light Novel Volume 10 in order to prevent them from wrecking chaos in the continent. **Being the first and last Vanadis to witness Sasha's last moments before her passing, Elen had to move on to overcome her depression after. suffering the following two incidents. It would would take Elen two months to recuperate herself. **Even after Sasha's death, the strain relationship between Lebus and Legnica didn't improve as Lippner residents still blaming Liza for attacking their late Vanadis six months ago.Light Novel Volume 8 Chapter 3 Trivia Notes References Navigation Category:Story Arc